onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 78
Volume 78 is titled "The Charisma of Evil". Cover The colored cover is black, with a vertical white stripe going down the middle. The title logo is dark blue and light blue fading from white gradient spectrum, with the white skull of the straw hats' straw hat being dark blue and the ribbon color being white, and the author's name is printed in dark blue as well. Franky stands in the top center, and in front of him are Zoro, Robin, Luffy, Usopp, and Law. Below them is a pop-up section with the Colosseum gladiators (from right to left: Hajrudin, Orlumbus, Cavendish, Bartolomeo (with the last two pressing their faces against each other in conflict), Sai, Ideo, and Elizabello II). Below them is another pop-up section with the dwarves (from right to left: Rampo, Wicca, Chao, Kabu, Mansherry, Leo, Inhel, Bomba, and Bian). Leo and Mansherry are featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is a lavender color. For the volume illustration on page 3, an angry Luffy is about to throw a punch with his right arm, which is coated with Busoshoku Haki. Author's Note |} Chapters *776. : Kyros and Diamante battle, and though Diamante injures him with dirty tricks, Kyros still stands and cuts Diamante down. *777. : Zoro and Pica battle, but Pica abandons the fight to target injured gladiators before heading to kill Riku. *778. : With the gladiators' help, Zoro cuts up Pica's giant stone casing before defeating Pica. *779. : Zoro is congratulated for defeating Pica as Luffy defeats Bellamy in the palace in the same manner as last time. Luffy then heads towards Doflamingo, who has a surprise for him: Law's corpse. *780. : Doflamingo defeated Law and shot him several times. Luffy and Doflamingo begin battling, when Luffy sees Law's body with a shock. Doflamingo then starts closing the Birdcage. *781. : Law managed to trick Doflamingo and forms a plan with Luffy, resulting in him destroying Doflamingo's internal organs. However, Doflamingo gets back up and prepares to kill Law, but Luffy blocks him. *782. : Trebol intervenes in the fight, revealing the Donquixote Pirates' beginnings as he tries to kill Law. However, Law injures Trebol, and he in a rage causes a massive explosion by lighting himself on fire. *783. : Law is taken to the level below as Luffy continues battling Doflamingo. However, Luffy's attacks are ineffective, so he activates a new move: Gear Fourth. *784. |Gia Fōsu}}: Luffy activates Gear Fourth and unleashes devastating attacks on Doflamingo. *785. : Luffy continues attacking, but Doflamingo counters by turning their surroundings into string. However, Riku gives the citizens a rousing speech, and Luffy presses on and lands a powerful hit on Doflamingo. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *X Drake is revealed to be the son of Diez Barrels; he wanted to be a Marine like his father once was. However, when Barrels became a pirate he became physically abusive towards his son. *Crocodile's past is expanded on; most notably his fight with Whitebeard and the beginnings of his plan to take over Alabasta. *Buggy is capable of escaping the Birdcage. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 202-209. *Total number of fan submissions featured: 49 (+1 UGP Header and 2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Asakura, Yuri 朝倉ユリ (Saitama, Japan) Volume Changes Trivia *The cover of this volume is a counterpart to Volume 77's, as Volume 77 features the antagonists while this volume features the protagonists in similar positions. This was also used in Volumes 21 and 22, but with Baroque Works instead of the Donquixote Pirates, and in Volumes 42 and 43, with the CP9. * On the inside cover spine of this volume, Mansherry's face is replaced with Pandaman's (possibly Pandawoman). References Site Navigation ca:Volum 78 ru:Том 78 Category:One Piece Volumes